A Delivery
by SwanPinkie
Summary: In this Toy Story: The Aftermath Treats fan fiction special, Bonnie's new younger sister, Maddie Anderson, will be delivered.


***To those who are new to reading my Toy Story: The Aftermath Treats fan fiction series, please read my previous fan fictions before reading this one.**

**Author's Notes: **YO! I'm sorry this is released late on the release date because I came home late last Saturday from French and AP Math classes and I didn't have time to write the fan fiction during Spring Break. Since I'm currently busy the rest of this weekend and next weekend to work on projects, I only have time to write a one chapter fan fiction about Maddie Anderson's birth. I apologize that this isn't a lengthy fan fiction.

Anyways, I will continue to write more chapters for fan fiction _Romeo & Juliet_. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction here.

***For more news, please go to my official website (link is in my profile page).**

**Rating:** K: Content suitable for all ages

**Summary:** In this_ Toy Story: The Aftermath_ Treats fan fiction special, Bonnie's new younger sister, Maddie Anderson, will be delivered.

**Setting:** Takes place after _Romeo & Juliet_; two years after Toy Story 3; April 24, 2012; Tri-County, Colorado

**Genres:** Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the official and original Toy Story characters, the song lyrics used in this fan fiction, original video games written, and other information I do not own. I only own the fan made characters in the story. All other information belongs rightfully to their owners.

**Warning & Important Note:** This fan fiction has major _Toy Story_ spoilers so if you have not seen the three _Toy Story_ movies, do not read this fan fiction. Do not say I did not warn you. If you have not seen one of the movies or have not seen any of the movies, and you want to read this fan fiction, feel free to do so.

* * *

_**A Delivery**_

"Everybody please wake up now! It's morning!" shouted the voice of King Woody of Játékok.

The whole Kingdom immediately did what their ruler had told.

It was really a beautiful Tuesday morning at the town of Tri-County in Colorado. The Kingdom of Játékok is a group of toys owned by a six-year-old girl named Bonita Anderson – Bonnie. As for her she woke up earlier to go downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, Woody?" called the voice of Buzz Lightyear.

"Hm?" The King turned to face his best friend and the Duke of Játékok.

"Don't you remember what day it is? It's supposed to be day when Maddie will be delivered!"

Woody gasped loudly. He totally forgot about it! Maddie, the soon-to-be little sister of Bonnie, will be born sometime today. "Oh, gosh! This calls for a staff meeting!"

Some of the toys, including the Queen Boadicea – Bo – and Duchess Jessica – Jessie, heard what Woody said. They all called everyone for the meeting and they all gathered around their King.

"Okay," Woody began. "If you guys don't remember, it's supposed to be the day of Maddie's birth."

"Maddie's birth?" Hamm called out. "You can't be serious!"

"Look, it's been nine months since Mrs. Anderson has been pregnant with her and now it's time. She will have the feeling of Maddie coming out and she'll tell her husband and Bonnie that she has to go to the Tri-County Medical Center to give birth."

"Do you think Mrs. Anderson will give birth safely? Do you think Maddie will be born healthy?" Monica asked.

Everyone remained silent. A minute passed. Then another.

"I… I'm pretty sure she'll make it," Woody said, somewhat doubtfully.

Queen Bo immediately started to drop down and sob. Big tears fell from her prominent baby blue eyes.

Jessie fell onto her knees and put an arm about her best friend. "What's wrong?"

"It's… it's a long story," Bo responded. She looked away.

Woody dropped on his knees just like his sister did. "Come on, my fair Queen. Tell us." He gave a small kiss on his wife's cheek.

Bo stood up slowly and dried her tears. "You're not gonna like this but my previous owner's mother gave birth to a son that only lived for a short while."

What she said caused all the toys to gasp. "Massie's mother ended up having a difficult time delivering him. I've heard that she nearly died from childbirth. When Mrs. Jule saw the baby die, she was crying so hard. Massie, her brother Jon, and Mr. Jule heard about this, they cried so hard too. I was at Massie's side at the time when she, Jon, and Mr. Jule were at the medical center waiting for the delivery." Bo's eyes began to become wet again while telling the story.

Buzz gave a pat on his sister-in-law's shoulder. "It's all right."

"I was horrified when I heard the news! I couldn't believe that the baby son died! I felt so bad for the Jules' loss!" Bo cried. Tears drained from her eyes the second time and she fell onto her knees again to sob quietly, hugging her legs with her head on her knees. "I don't want this to happen to Maddie."

Princess Dolly de Bristol walked toward the Queen and put a hand on her back. "It's all right, Bo. I'm sure Maddie will be delivered as a healthy girl, and Mrs. Anderson will be okay after that."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

Downstairs, the Andersons were still eating their breakfast. Bonnie was munching her cereal loudly, which caused annoyance to her mother.

"Bonita Eleanor Anderson, please chew slowly!" she nearly shrieked.

"Sorry, Mom," Bonnie apologized, a bit frightened by her mother saying her full name.

Mr. Richard Anderson held his wife's hand. "What's the matter, honey? Why are you in such a bad mood this morning"

Mrs. Anderson shivered. "I'm sorry, Rick. I didn't sleep well last night." She then continued to eat her breakfast. _I think it must be time for Maddie to be delivered. It's been nine months already_. She then felt pain from her stomach. "Ow…"

Bonnie and Mr. Anderson heard her and dropped their spoons. "Mom, are you all right?" the daughter asked with worry.

"Is the baby coming?" the father cried.

The mother then felt her temper rising. "No, the package is coming! YES, THE BABY'S COMING, RICHARD JUSTINIAN ANDERSON!"

_Oh, my God_, Mr. Anderson thought. _She really is serious!_

"Mommy, you need to go to the Tri-County Medical Center right now!" Bonnie cried.

The loud, shrieking cry came from her mother's lips and she fell to the floor. "CALL THE 911! CALL 911! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"Okay, okay. Please calm down, Lily," Mr. Anderson said softly. He grabbed his cell phone on the table to dial.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN, RICHARD! IT'S GOING TO COME!"

Back in Bonnie's bedroom, everyone heard the screaming from downstairs. It made them all jump.

"What… what was that?" Rex whimpered.

Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bo gasped. The four knew what was going on. "Mrs. Anderson needs to go in the Emergency Room! She's going to give birth!" Buzz exclaimed.

The King run to the entrance and pulled the almost-closed door. "Follow me," he said. The whole Kingdom obeyed, and they followed Woody near the stairs. They saw that the 911 call was responded and the ambulance was in the house. The loud sirens were heard, and the toys saw Mrs. Anderson on the stretcher.

Two girls came from outside and inside the Andersons' house. One had straight auburn hair tied with a pink ribbon in a ponytail, large green eyes, and a light complexion. She was wearing a pink tank with a magenta sweater over it. She was also wearing a blue denim skirt with a pink glittery belt. There were black Mary Jane shoes and white laced socks on her feet. The girl is Beatrice Ellent, one of Bonnie's best friends.

The second girl had wavy chestnut hair, large hazel eyes, and like Beatrice, a light complexion. She was wearing a pale green T-shirt with a dark green skirt on the waist. She was also wearing black leggings on her legs and green ballet flats on her feet. The second girl is Olivia Fala, another best friend of Bonnie and Beatrice's cousin.

Bonnie walked to her best friends. "What are you two doing here?" she asked. She then looked behind them and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes coming in. He had a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers on. Bonnie blushed at the sight of him.

"Hi, Bon-bon," the boy Austin said. "We were on the bus and on the way to pick you up, we saw the ambulance there. I asked Mr. Garrett to pull over and to let us three get off for a moment."

"Oh… Well, thanks for that. Anyways, my Mom has to go to the Tri-County Medical Center to deliver Maddie. She said it's time."

While someone pulled the stretcher by, Mrs. Anderson looked at her daughter. "Be a good girl, my pretty Bonnie. I promise Maddie will enter this Earth as a healthy girl," she said softly to her. "You must promise that you will be a good older sister to her." Tears were coming down from her eyes. She was then pulled to the outside.

Bonita Eleanor Anderson felt the tears falling down from her hazel eyes. "Mommy…" she cried, running out the house to look at her mother getting pulled inside the ambulance. "I promise I will." She could not bear to see her weak mother taken away from her like that.

Mr. Anderson walked beside his daughter and took her hand. "Come on, Bon-bon. You must get inside. You need to go onto the bus in five minutes." He led her inside.

Woody and his friends were watching the whole time. Woody felt sad and heartbroken of how Bonnie and her mother felt for each other. _Bonnie was crying. She couldn't bear to see her mother taken like that. _He felt his eyes becoming wet.

**~0~0~**

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Mr. Anderson called from the car. "Come here!"

His daughter was walking along with her best friends and boyfriend. She stopped short and looked at him.

"Just come over here!" he nearly shouted.

"Uh… I'll see you guys tomorrow," Bonnie said to Beatrice, Olivia, and Austin. She walked away from them to go into the car. "What, Dad?"

"Guess what? Maddie is delivered and your Mom is okay!" her father shouted with happiness.

"What? Seriously?" Bonnie exclaimed, smiling. "Are we going to see Mom and Maddie?" She was so excited!

"Yes, and I brought your four pals with ya." Mr. Anderson took something from the passenger seat. It turned out to be Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bo!

"Thanks for letting them come with us to see her, Dad!" Bonnie said, hugging her four favorite toys. She opened the back seat door to slide onto the middle seat.

When they got to the Tri-County Medical Center, inside Mrs. Anderson's room, she was seen holding something small, which was wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked up and saw her eldest daughter and husband.

"Bonnie, Rick, come here to look at Maddie!" she exclaimed.

The two ran to her side to look at Maddie. The baby was sleeping and not making any crying sounds, but she looked so adorable. She had dark blonde hair just like her father's, but when she opened her eyes, they were brown like her mother's. Maddie's cheeks were rosy, which made her look cuter.

"Maddie is so pretty!" Bonnie said. She held her toys to let them see a better look.

"Bonnie will really become a good older sister to Madeline," Woody whispered very softly, smiling in secret at the baby. When he smiled, Maddie was looking directly at him, which caused her to giggle.

Bonnie lifted her head up, eyes widened. "Hey, did you hear something?"

_Oops_.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson looked at each other for a brief moment. They could've sworn they heard something, but then they shrugged it off. "No, Bonnie. It must be voices from outside."

Bonnie shrugged it off too. "Oh, well. I'm just happy I got a new sister!"


End file.
